U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0073464 discloses a system configured to enroll a merchant in an add-on service of an electronic transaction processing system by conducting a transaction using a predetermined account on a transaction terminal of the merchant. A portal is provided to facilitate the match of the transaction record as stored in the transaction processing system and the transaction record as stored in a merchant aggregator that enrolls the merchant. Through the matching of the transaction records, the merchant ID used to identify the merchant in the transaction processing system is linked with the merchant identifier of the merchant aggregator used to represent the merchant outside the transaction processing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,706,557 discloses a mobile application configured to generate a transaction at a transaction terminal of a merchant to provide information about the merchant, such as the GPS location and a merchant identifier used to identify the merchant outside an electronic transaction processing system, to the transaction processing system via an authorization request of the transaction and/or communications with the portal of the transaction processing system. Through the use of the mobile application, information about the merchant is associated with the identification information that is used to identify the transaction terminal in the transaction processing system.
The entire disclosures of the above discussed patent documents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.